Sour Sweet
Sour Sweet is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts and also one of the former villains in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She is voiced/portrayed by Sharon Alexander. Personality True to her name, Sour Sweet has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude (sour) and obnoxiously nice (sweet). She acts mean, nasty, and unfriendly towards Twilight (Tara Strong) throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sour Sweet is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twilight to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sour Sweet becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside Canterlot High's students. Planning to kill Norma Watson Sour Sweet had sent her four cronies Sunny Flare (Britt Irvin), Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan), Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn), and Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent) respectively to find a treasure on a Mexican American land in Arizona. The teenage girl named Norma Watson (Meghan Black), who came from Maine was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Sour Sweet. However, Norma fell in love with an unnamed teenage boy and later married him. Sour Sweet had Norma Watson killed 13 years later. Quotes *(to Warren Weatherly) Eleanor Miller told me that you're the father of Jonah Weatherly, right? (Warren Weatherly: Of course, but where is son?) *(to Warren Weatherly) Gone, as you shall be. *(to Augustus Raven) Step aside, Mr. Raven! (Augustus Raven: Where is my father-in-law?) *(to Augustus Raven, about his deceased father-in-law Warren Weatherly) He's dead, as you shall be. *(to Augustus Raven) Your brother-in-law Jonah Weatherly is gone, Augustus. Without him, there's nothing you can do about it. (Augustus Raven: You better watch what you said, Sour Sweet.) *(to Katrina Weatherly) Katrina Weatherly, is it not? Don't think I vanished so easily. (Katrina Weatherly: Did you killed Norma Watson and Helen Shyres, Sour Sweet?) *(to Katrina Weatherly) I have no idea what you are talking about, Mrs. Weatherly. (Katrina Weatherly: Sooner or later, you'll pay for your consequences.) *(to Augustus Raven) Eli Pandarus and Bradley Morton are dead. You're going to be suffer as they did. (Augustus Raven: I didn't kill them. My mother-in-law did.) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly) Lucky witch. *(to Lucius Malfoy) I've no used for the Death Eater. *(to Narcissa Malfoy) What an ugly looking symbol that is. The symbol of the Death Eater, isn't it? Nobody needs to see such trash. *(to Theodore Seville) Maybe not Professor Pericles or Principal Cinch, but you can still trust me, Theodore. (Theodore Seville: Trust you? Absolutely not.) *(to Alvin Seville) Maybe not Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape, but you can still gain my trust, Alvin. (Alvin Seville: I've no used for the Death Eater.) Trivia *Before her debut, Sour Sweet never makes any appearances in the first three generations, although her existence is hinted multiple times by Augustus Raven's mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly (nee Walls). *The unnamed drug lord in Sour Sweet's ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson) from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) or Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) from The Karate Kid film series. Category:Redeemed villains Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters